At present, bags comprised of a tubular mesh body of heat-sealable material, closed at their ends by sheets of heat-sealable material, a staple, hoop or any other closing system, are widely used. These bags are frequently used to commercialise determined food products, especially fruit and vegetables, since, unlike conventional plastic bags, they allow the product to breath and extend their preservation time and enable the buyer to inspect the product contained in the bag visually, tactilely or by smell.
Document ES 2 154 197 B1 discloses a tubular elastic knitted fabric of thermoplastic polymer and a process to produce it, wherein the bands are knitted to form a tubular mesh structure which has mesh chains parallel to the longitudinal axis of tubular fabric, and bands perpendicular to said axis which join the mesh chains together. For their part, the mesh chains parallel to the longitudinal axis are formed by two types of bands, some that are only woven in said chains, and others that are perpendicular to the longitudinal axis and which join the meshes together.
Nevertheless, the lack of a mesh is felt which involves the use of less quantity and length of bands for the same weight or format of bag or packaging, which is resistant, simple and advantageously economic to produce.